River Running Free?
by Aaaammber
Summary: He said he would give her freedom, let her be free, to be free of him. That's what she wanted wasn't it? Or so she kept telling herself. But when sweet little Caroline is free from her cage, she soon realises he wasn't going to let her go so easily. And now they were both playing each other, a deathly game that could only end one way.


He said he would give her freedom, let her be free, to be free of him. That's what she wanted wasn't it? Or so she kept telling herself.

But when sweet little Caroline is free from her cage, she soon realises he wasn't going to let her go so easily. And now they were both playing each other, a deathly game that could only end one way.

Turning Caroline in to something she thought she'd never be, something she feared she's be.

Rate;** _M _**for smut & Curse words.

* * *

**River running_ free._**

_**."I**_ know the truth and you know the truth, so why don't you just put the whisky down, and then bend me over and give my bum a good old spanking, what you say?"

A smirk ran deep across his face, his eyes lit up sparkling almost, she knew her words would excite him so. That's why she said them. She wanted to put a spell on him.

"_Cause you're mine, **mine** Caroline, don't ever forget that. Even when you dead and buried, you're still **mine**_."

"I'd love to love, but.." a soft sad sigh escaped his lush lips, "I'm kinda busy..with someone else, she's waiting for me upstairs you see. It would be improrer for me to tend, to you're needs when there's a lovely lady waiting her turn, and she was first seen as you like to be fair and all."

He almost chuckled to himself as anger filled in her eyes, darkly turning from a bright fake happiness, to an angry glare. And he just loved it, making his heart jump a beat..well it would if he was still alive.

"Awh love don't be jealous, it doesn't suit you well." he teased, even though he thought jealously did actually suited her. Not that he would tell her that, they were playing this game after all, and he would win no matter what.

"You're full of shit and you know it Niklaus!" Caroline hissed jumping up from the sofa, her blood was boiling.

_'if he wants to play this damn game, then damn him to hell I'm going to win, and be victorious, I'll never offer my bum to that..that asshole ever again!'_

"If you wanted you could always stay down here, and have another drink while I pleasure her, and you could wait you're turn..but then again I don't know how long I'll be, she could be full of surprises and want more and more of me, which I won't say no." he chuckled this time seeing Caroline's eyes twitching.

Letting out a quick deep breath she then flashed him a smile.

"That does sound wonderful and all, but I too am busy Stefan is waiting for me, I almost forgot I tied him up last night, we did have a right blast I might as well go back for seconds hadn't I."

Klaus let out a low growl he couldn't hold back, but luckily for him only he could hear it, or so he thought.

"..Well yes, don't want to waste fresh meat I'm sure Stefan will figure out a way to pleasure you, obviously not as much as I would, but we can't all be as amazing as I am in the bed room." he said blowing his own trumpet.

Caroline rolled her eyes, yes she couldn't and wouldn't deny how great, he was at pleasuring her, he did give her multiple organisms. But she differently wouldn't say out loud.

"But don't worry I could always train Stefan if you like? I mean it does take time and skill, a woman's body is a piece of art. You have to take you're time to view it, memorize it, then indulge in it. Then repeat until everything is perfect."

_'Good god he's making me horny just at the thought, of him going down on me. His juicy tongue deep in my clit, making me cum hard, he always had a way of making me cum harder than I ever have done. Damn him!'_

"Look Klaus I do hate to interrupt, but I must be getting off." _'Oh I will be don't you worry down there, as soon as I get home you'll be_ _getting some, just not off Klaus.'_

"But I do have Stefan waiting, don't want him to be too angry at him." Caroline calming said, as she strapped her hang bag over her shoulders, letting the straps rested in between her breast.

Knowing full well Klaus would be watching her movements, especially her hands, he would always watch her hands.

He gulped as he saw his-..Caroline rub her breast ever so slightly, he knew it was her teasing him. Teasing all of him, and he could feel blood start to pump down there, he **_had_** to get her out of there.

He couldn't have her seeing she still had an affect over him.

"Well get a move on then, I don't have all day. I need to get to my guest before she comes calling for me, so leave now." he said rushing her out the room, and into the hall way.

Caroline felt a flicker of hurt hit her heart, she brushed it off and raised her head high. "I'll see you around then." and that's all she said before leaving.

As soon as she was out of sight, Klaus raced upstairs into his room, locking his door and closing all the windows. Ripping his trousers off then his boxers, his member fully hung out proud, running his hand up and down, slightly touching his skin.

He felt goosebumps all ready, sighing to himself, he pulled out his favourite picture of _his_ Caroline and began, his wank.

"STEFAN!" Caroline shouted out as she stormed inside, Stefan's apartment. Her cheeks flushed with lusted. Feeling that warmth down there.

"What?" he called back as he entered the room, "He's playing me!" she groaned as she slid down onto the sofa.

"Huh? What you talking about?" He asked confused with what she was talking about. He sat down across from her as he bite into a blood bag.

"Klaus!" she huffed putting her hair into a messy bun, "I got a letter in the mail today, saying that my request to divorce Klaus has been declined, that bastard." she huffed and puffed out.

"Give him time he'll soon crack and give you what you want, he always does." Stefan said rolling his eyes lightly.

"Not this time Stefan he wants to play, and when he sets him mind to something..he always wins, always Stefan! What am I going to do? How can I win against the big bad monster?" she whined.

"Well you are his wife, so why don't you use that against him, play back but win. You know Klaus more than anyone else does. You do want to be free of him for ever don't you?" he asked looking closely at her.

Caroline gave it a thought, _'Do I even know what I want?'_

* * *

**,.,**

* * *

**So there you go people, I know it's short and sweet, but I didn't want to write too much at first just to test the waters, if it doesn't do well I won't carry on.**

**So pretty please leave a Review & Fav & Follow!**

**Many thanks Ambi xx**


End file.
